parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
You Know What I Mean - Already High (My Little Furry: Friendship is Awesomeness)
You Know What I Mean (Already Dope) '''is an original song/rap by Phase Awesomeness. It's sung by the Takeoff 25 as they reflect on the dangers of drugs and drug usage, featuring their parents and older relatives, J.A.C.O.F. (Just a Couple of Friends). Lyrics '''Intro: Pandora Woz: She’s going, she’s going! Marcellus Michaels: The pills, man! She drowned it with the pills. Aleu: I thought she was just going to have a smoothie. Dawn Waterfall: No, but she took it with a cocktail. I don’t understand it. Joel Johnson: Why do people even do these things? Ronnie Maxwells: The high, my friend. They get hooked on the hangover. Kion: And they keep coming back for more. *sigh* Rainbow Dash: But it’s never worth the cost. Not cool. Chorus: (Samson and Jane): I don’t need your crack, I don’t want your codeine (Tasha and Bearen): I’m just staying on the right track, making my own scene (Kaige and Johnny): I’ve learned how to survive, I’ve never needed caffeine (Simba and Nala): Because on awesomeness, we’re already high You know what I mean (Marianne: no pun intended) (4x) Rap Verse 1: (Princess Celestia: Take them, Takeoff.) Jon: Wake up with my eyes wide open Joel: They wake up, their eyes still rolling Kristin: Bloodshot, redness in their vision James: Have another round, it’s a suicide mission Pandora: Yet they don’t avoid it like they should (Uh-uh) Claiming that it feels so good (Uh-huh) Christopher: Most people would tell you it’s not that bad And some were hooked because they thought it was rad Amethyst: No, but I’m not taking any liquor or beer No, you won’t find any vodka in here Stuart: Whoa, why would you find me on a date with any mollies? Benjamin: You can go and take that one up with my auntie Marcellus: (But she prolly wouldn’t buy it) Because I’m trying to keep myself clean So, don’t sell it to me, you can save the nicotine, bro Ronnie: I’ve destiny to reach, I’m making my own scenes, yo This was already dope; you know what I mean, though Chorus: '''(Samson and Jane): I don’t need your crack, I don’t want your codeine (Tasha and Bearen): I’m just staying on the right track, making my own scene (Kaige and Johnny): I’ve learned how to survive, I’ve never needed caffeine (Simba and Nala): Because on awesomeness, we’re already high You know what I mean (Marianne: no pun intended) (3x) You know what I mean '''Rap Verse 2: (Balto: Talking truth, man. Speak it, young-bloods!) Bolt: All the stuff that they’re saying you need It’s the very stuff that make you bleed Shining: Your view distorted, messing with your mainstream Cadance and Polar: Clouding up reality now that your smoking weed Dawn: My girlfriend told me she MST’d (you know) For a month when she had that crack, period Kodi: But me, you seem to think I want a heart attack (What?) Aleu: I’ve never asked for any wild flashbacks (Come on!) Kiara: You must believe you getting high But you’re really hanging low And the moment you get hit, you’re lit (Fuli: Like argon) Rainbow Dash: Yet you want more when your dry Which simply all goes to show That what they’re selling you is truly rather far-gone Janaury: Dang, pal, you really love that hangover Yet you wonder why we’re still having fun (Twilight and Applejack: Even though we’re sober) Kion: Nothing’s running through our veins We’re keeping our minds straight So, you can party, but the hour’s getting late Not trying to hate Chorus: (Samson and Jane): I don’t need your crack, I don’t want your codeine (Tasha and Bearen): I’m just staying on the right track, making my own scene (Kaige and Johnny): I’ve learned how to survive, I’ve never needed caffeine (Simba and Nala): Because on awesomeness, we’re already high You know what I mean (Marianne: no pun intended) (8x) Bridge 2x (Jenna and Princess Luna): You know we’ll party, we’re still going to party But I am in my right mind; I’m doing my thing smartly You know we’ll party, we’re still going to party But I’m not hooked on anything, and nothing's gonna start me Chorus: (Samson and Jane): I don’t need your crack, I don’t want your codeine (Tasha and Bearen): I’m just staying on the right track, making my own scene (Kaige and Johnny): I’ve learned how to survive, I’ve never needed caffeine (Simba and Nala): Because on awesomeness, we’re already high You know what I mean (Bearen): Yo, tell them again, lest they forget it, man. (Samson and Jane): I don’t need your crack, I don’t want your codeine (Tasha and Bearen): I’m just staying on the right track, making my own scene (Kaige and Johnny): I’ve learned how to survive, I’ve never needed caffeine (Simba and Nala): Because on awesomeness, we’re already high You know what I mean (Marianne: no pun intended) (8x) (Simba): You know what I mean (echo) Trivia *This song was partially inspired by "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha., and is the first Phase Awesomeness song to indirectly promote a social cause (namely avoiding drug addiction). *The J.A.C.O.F. team name is not to be confused with the song, "Just a Couple of Friends". *This is the first time Takeoff 25 and J.A.C.O.F. share a song together. Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Parodies Category:Animashes Category:Raps